


Night of the Living Murdoc

by grahams_comet, spikeyycacti



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Chile - Freeform, Crack, Goosebumps - Freeform, Gorillaz - Freeform, Horror, M/M, This is terrible, afro circus afro circus afro pokka dot pokka dot pokka dot afro, baba booey - Freeform, by his own puppet, goosebumps slappy, hehe hoho, i think, it like annabelle too ig, its kinda rushed lol, its like the goosebumps book but not bc we didnt read it, its scary, joke haha, murdoc is haunted, the puppet has legs, we are dumb, we're writing this bc we found out the gorillaz puppets are like really big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahams_comet/pseuds/grahams_comet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeyycacti/pseuds/spikeyycacti
Summary: Murdoc is haunted by his own life size puppet. What will he do?This is really stupid but it must be said.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Other(s), Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 4





	Night of the Living Murdoc

**Author's Note:**

> We're back at it again babey.  
> We had this idea after seeing a video of the goriilaz puppets and we realized that those mf are big. We thought they were medium at least. But they big so it gave us this idea. Haha funny am i rite?  
> Sorry.  
> love u

Murodc's POV

I awoke with a start. Someone was in my room. And that someone was standing right above me. I assumed it was that little twink 2d, trying to mess with me. I immediately got fucking pissed, I sat up in my unmade bed, fucking fuming.  
"2d if you don't get the fuck off me bed in one second I'm gonna rock your shit." , I told him, putting the last bit in an American accent to make sure he got the message.  
He didn't move a bit. This was getting on my tits. I leaned over and turned on me lamp, trying to get a better view of this situation. When me lamp was on, I realized that it actually wasn't 2d. 

Standing above me was... me!

It was my fucking puppet! That motherfucker, I always hated him. He was looming above me, his hands limp, coming to rest by me face. His face was blank, unlike mine which had a scowl on it. 

"Right, then. You better get off me you imposter, before I spark you in your jaw."  
Before I could say anything else, I got a boot to the face. Over and over and over again. The puppet is absolutely destroying me mate. His leather boot is making imprints on my beautiful face. I started yelling and convulsing but he wouldn't stop. I was terrified to be honest.  
And I knew that none of the band would help me, because they don't care about me feelings. After I started yelling he jumped, in an epic way, off of me bed and he sprinted out of me room, down the hall and away. All the while his arms never moved. 

I sat there in disbelief. What the fuck was that all about? Where did that fucking puppet go?  
I got out of bed and stomped down to the kitchen. When I got there, everyone stared at me like I was a looney.  
Noodle speaks up, "Are you okay, bro?" 

"There was a puppet in my room.", I told her, dead fucking ass.  
She backs away, looking empathetic. "Damn bro, I didn't know it was that serious."

2d looks at Russel, "I fink e's off is meds, Russ."  
I lunge at 2d.  
"You should've kept your mouf closed!" I start banging on his fucking head. I stop and look around the kitchen, everyone is on edge. I guess it's a sensible response. 

"Alright, you lot! I'm gonna find the puppet and defeat him myself!" With my last testamony, I fled the scene.  
I had to find that fucking puppet. He wouldn't get away with this. 

Time passes. 

I couldn't find the damn puppet anywhere. I looked all over the studio. He was nowhere to be seen. I was so tired from this wild goose chase, I had to sleep. I made sure that no one was around, no one was in my room and that there was no way in.  
I eventually fell asleep.  
But my slumber was rudely interrupted. I awoke to see my dark bedroom. But in the corner I could make out a silhouette. It was him!  
I turned on me bedside lamp, revealing the limp puppet sitting in the corner of my room. Before he could get away I got hold of him, gripping him by the shoulders. 

"Gotcha ya fuckin' bastard!", I proclaimed. 

I take him out back, to the garbage. I waste no time in tossing him right in, where he belongs. I make sure to close the top, leaving him in the dark bin.  
I chuckle to myself. "Farewell, ya fuckin' cunt."  
I walked back into the studio, trudging back to my bedroom. Thank god I was rid of him. 

I woke up early. The sun was shining through my broken blinds. I sat up i bed, taking a look at the chair where the bastard once sat. But instead of the empty chair, I was greeted with a face most foul.  
My own.  
"You fucker.", I hissed. I lept out of bed, storming out of my room, down to the kitchen.  
"Who the fuck put the puppet back in the goddamn chair?", I questioned. The gang turned to look at me. 

"Wot do yew mean, Murdoc?", 2d asked.  
I scowled at him, "What do you mean, what do I mean? The fucking puppet was in the bin and then it was in my room again." 

"I think he walked there. The garbage isn't exactly secure.", Noodle pitched in. She was right. From what I saw, he was fully capable of walking.  
Russel started talking but, my brain was elsewhere. An idea was forming.  
"I've got it!", I exclaimed. "I'll set him on fire!"  
I started for the door, ready to put my plan into action, but a voice stopped me. 

"Wait!"  
I turned to see Noodle.  
"Do it outside.", she said.  
With her guidance, I left. 

When I got back upstairs, the puppet was still there. I stood in front of it for a moment. Why hasn't it moved? Was I dreaming that? Did I dream getting stepped on? Whatever, it doesn't matter now.  
I grabbed the damned thing and went out back once again, stopping for lighter fluid and matches on the way. I laid him out in the middle of the yard, dousing him with the fluid.  
I lit the match, looking down at him one last time.  
I threw the match, watching the thing become engulfed in flames.  
As the flames grew around it, the puppet started screaming. It yowled and screeched in agony, attempting to writhe in pain. I backed away from it, afraid what it would do, but it didn't do anything. It continued to burn, eventually quieting down. After a while it was just a burnt mess. 

I left the remains, going back inside.  
The puppet was gone.  
For now at least.


End file.
